Stephen Stanton
Stephen Stanton (born August 22, 1961) is an American actor, comedian, voice actor, impressionist and visual effects artist. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Sofia the First (2014) - Jade Jaguar (ep35) *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Sleepy, Freem (ep35) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Tomax, Xamot *MAD (2010) - Grinch (ep12), Judge Mantis Narrator (ep12), Whoville Narrator (ep12) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010-2014) - Alien Bartender (ep82), Brother Viscus, Core Muun#1 (ep114), Death Watch Trooper (ep36), Dilanni (ep39), Edcel Bar Gane (ep55), Jay Igno (ep112), Mak Plain, Mas Amedda, Medical Droid (ep114), Meebur Gascon, Moralo Eval, Nightbrother#2 (ep57), Pirate (ep96), Pirate Scout (ep39), Police Officer#1 (ep107), Preigo (ep96), Senator (ep54), Tech#1 (ep84), Toydarian Guard#2 (ep58), Wilhuff Tarkin *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2016) - AP-5, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Imperial Cruiser Officer (ep12), Imperial Officer (ep19), Pilot Droid (ep19), Stormtrooper#1 (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep19), Stormtrooper#1 (ep30), Stormtrooper#2 (ep13), Stormtrooper#3 (ep30) *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Air Lion Turtle (ep20), Old Wan (ep20) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Blob/Fred Dukes 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Randy Rabbit, Stanislavsky *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - News Guy, Randy, Skinny Guard *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Bialyian Ambassador, Businessman, Cartoon Superman 'Movies' *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Father, Randy Rabbit *Titan A.E. (2000) - Colonist 'Shorts' *Avery Matthews (2009) - Morgan, Punch *Disney have a laugh! (2011) - Dispatcher (ep38) 'TV Specials' *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Garri (ep1) Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Happy, Royal Herald Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Sleepy 'Video Games' *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Ben Kenobi *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Toy Story 3 (2010) - Stinky Pete the Prospector *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) - Melman *DreamWorks Madagascar Kartz (2009) - Melman *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Stinky Pete the Prospector *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Additional Voices *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Captured Pirate, Mallot, Nassau Civilian, Stubb *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Alliance Officer 1, Darth Maul *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Captain Antilles, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Cave (2013) - The Cave, Shopkeeper *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Boromir, Rohan Officer *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Happy *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Maxwell Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (40) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2016. Category:American Voice Actors